The present invention relates to lamps and, more particularly, to a lamp rack and lamp holder quick-release connecting structure, which enables the lamp holder to be quickly detachably fastened to the lamp rack.
There are known lamp assemblies comprised of a lamp rack and a plurality of lamp holders fastened to the periphery of the lamp rack to hold a respective lamp bulb around the lamp rack. According to conventional designs, the lamp holders are directly welded to the lamp rack. Because the lamp holders are not detachable, these lamp assemblies require much space during delivery.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a lamp rack and lamp holder quick-release connecting structure, which eliminates the aforesaid problem. It is the main object of the present invention to provide a lamp rack and lamp holder quick-release connecting structure, which enables the lamp holder to be detachably lamp holder to be quickly, detachably fastened to the lamp rack, so that the lamp holder and the lamp rack can be detached from each other and packed separately to minimize storage space during delivery. According to one aspect of the present invention, the a lamp rack and lamp holder quick-release connecting structure comprises a first connector fastened to the lamp rack and fixedly secured thereto by a lock nut, and a second connector fixedly provided at one end of a lamp holder and adapted to connect the lamp holder to the first connector. According to another aspect of the present invention, the first connector has an outside annular groove, and the second connector has a C-shaped retainer ring mounted in an inside annular groove thereof for engaging the outside annular groove of the first connector to secure the second connector to the first connector positively after insertion of the first connector into the second connector.